Rumbling, Stumbling Love
by Lucky Th13rteen
Summary: On a stormy night Draco and Ginny find themselves trapped within the endless circle of their love/hate relationship. Can they reach past their differences to clear away the assumptions that have held them apart for so long?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe. The story is mine alone but the infamous people within; they are not mine as I would see them together until the end if they were. **

**A/N: This is a D/G drabble that quickly came to me in Law class and I knew I had to write it down before I lost it. Enjoy!**

**Also seen on The Fire and Ice Archive, under the same name.  
><strong>

_._

_._

_Let me set the scene for you…._

_The war is over and Voldemort has won. Harry Potter was killed after his near-death experience, his arrogance working against him as Voldemort held the quicker hand. The Dark wizard then went on an all-out killing spree, gleefully striking down any remaining witches or wizards who had stood against him. _

_Draco Malfoy, fearing for his life as a blood-traitor to Voldemort, eagerly helped a struggling Luna Lovegood carry an unconscious Ginny Weasley from the Great Hall to safety. Revealing a hidden wooden doorway, Draco cast quick spells of invisibility and undetection on the trio while Luna shouldered through the dusty escape route. Draco heaved Ginny over his shoulder, watching her head as he ducked to follow the blonde haired witch. _

_When she regained consciousness, Ginny found herself in an elegant cottage on the western coast of Ireland near the small town of Westport. She was startled to find herself alone with Draco Malfoy. Despite his strong reassurances, Ginny had to be restrained before Luna could hastily arrive to explain the situation to her. _

_Against her wishes, Ginny Weasley found herself posing as the partial owner of a bed and breakfast and a full dairy farm. Ginny was strong from growing up with six older brothers but she was not equipped to haul and maintain the large property by herself. Draco Malfoy understood that since his only contribution to the perilous situation was providing the centuries old, ultra secretive small Malfoy estate, he would need to pitch in with the larger farm work._

_So with much animosity still seething between the pair, Draco and Ginny begrudgingly stuck together, adapting to the other as they unintentionally grew closer. _

_._

_._

The most destructive thunderstorm yet was quickly sweeping across the tumultuous northern Atlantic Ocean. Ginny Weasley was running across the high grass cow pasture between the edge of the forests and the buildings on their property. The house was further away, meters beyond the sturdy barn, and as the rain came down sideways, pelting her heavy chest and plastering her fiery hair to her head, Ginny knew she would not make it all the way to the house without being injured.

Quickly maneuvering to sprint to the tall, stone barn, Ginny shoved one heavy door open as she fell into the dry building. The horses neighed from their stalls and the wandering chickens looked up in surprise as she breathed heavily, her hands gripping her knees as she worked to catch her breath. Standing up straight, Ginny kicked off her muddy boots before walking down the hay strewn middle aisle to enter the workroom at the back. The lights automatically brightened and Ginny paced to the cloudy window as the heavy rains continued to hammer against the foggy glass.

"Might as well get comfortable in here." She said to the empty room, her voice carrying across the open air. "Looks like it's going to be a long storm."

Ginny deftly unbuttoned her sopping shirt, throwing the garment onto a marble counter top near the 'kitchen' sink. Her soaked jeans came off next as she spread the leg of the pants wide before laying them out on the small, round table in the middle of the room. Wiggling her fingers and rotating her wrist, Ginny cast a wandless drying charm on her undergarments before flicking her hand towards her head to dry her mess of red curls.

Although a wand was not necessary for more advanced wizards to perform magic, Ginny longed to grip the wooden stick in her hand and flourish it brazenly as she performed meaningless tasks. Since Voldemort's takeover of wizarding Britain, he had found a way to trace the magical signatures of every witch and wizard through their wands. Any spell, charm, or hex performed using a wand and Voldemort could tell you who it was, where they were, and how soon it would be before Death Eaters raided the house for the kill. Draco and Ginny had abruptly snapped their respective wands in half, both skilled enough with wandless magic to survive without catastrophic mental problems from either of them.

Ginny groaned loudly, her chocolate eyes shutting as she found herself once more regretting Luna's decision to carry her off, away from her family, to safety. The remaining Weasleys had died that gruesome day, Voldemort proudly proclaiming he had whipped out the entire family of the Mudblood-loving weasels. A heavy sob tore through her chest as Ginny's knees buckled and she collapsed to the wooden floor in anguish. _Why me?_ She thought bitterly, the singular question resounding through her thoughts for the millionth time since her awakening in the cottage's bedroom many months ago. _Why couldn't I have died with the rest of them?_

She was still on floor, grieving for the family she had lost too long ago, when Ginny was startled from her emotions by the banging and slamming of the double doors exiting the barn. Her sadness rapidly becoming anger, Ginny threw herself from the dirty floor to fly across the workroom and through the doorway to peer down the barn aisle. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she rounded the protruding horse stalls only to pause in the middle of the barn to glare at the intruder next to the doors.

Draco was shaking he was so wet. The rain fell down his long, blonde locks and pooled around his feet as he closed his eyes to shake off the excess water.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at his silly action and cleared her throat as Draco jerked his head up to look at her. His gray linen shirt was plastered to the defined muscles of his torso, his once filthy pants now rinsed clean as they dripped water.

Although he did not look happy to see her, Ginny noticed Draco sigh in relief as he took her in half-naked outline across the room.

"Thank the gods. I thought you had gotten yourself killed trying to make it back before the storm hit." Draco drawled, impatience and annoyance sculpting his words as he strode the several meters to stand in front of Ginny.

"Heaven forbid I do something that would inconvenience you, Draco," Ginny replied, a trademark Malfoy smirk crossing her lips as she watched his unabashedly horrible temper spark behind his silver eyes.

One large step was all it took for Draco to become a hair's breath away from Ginny, their nearly equal height bringing a larger grin to her mouth as Ginny sensed Draco's desire to appear tough. She tilted her chin up, challenging him, as her freckled arms snaked across her middle to fold silently.

"You don't know the half of it, Weasley." Draco spat, his tone a whisper as he narrowed his metallic eyes at the witch before him.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Resorting back to calling each other by our last names. Do care to enlighten me then, _Malfoy."_

His movements were so fast that the wind was pulled from her chest as Draco seized Ginny by her upper arms and ran her backwards until their bodies slammed against the back wall. Her head bounced against the smoothed stones, jolting forward to smack Draco against his pointy chin. She groaned, struggling to free herself from his grasp, as Draco squeezed her arms tighter, pressing his drenched body flush against her nearly naked form. Ginny squirmed as his belt buckle indented against her soft stomach, his hardening cock impressing against her hip. He held her still as she shook her head to erase any dizziness, a cruel laugh peeling through her parted lips as Ginny met Draco's fierce gaze.

"Well well, Malfoy, I didn't realize you got so turned on by hitting women. If all you need is a female screaming in pain for you to get off, you should have told me months ago and I would have been more than willing to fake it for you as you wanked it."

His full lips pulled back to bare his teeth as Draco snarled, anger and frustration ripping through the sound. One hand released Ginny to curl into a fist and powerfully punch the wall next to her head, the crunch of bones on stone echoing in her ears. Draco showed no sign of pain though and replaced the hand to grip her bicep. Ginny felt the subtle stiffening of his dick as Draco matched her stare, the twitching of a tremble running through her causing Draco to press his weight further against her shaking body.

"This is the only place that we're safe, Gin! Don't you get that?" Draco yelled, his hot breath fanning Ginny as an anxious bubble formed in the pit of her stomach. "You're all I have, you're the only person who knows I'm alive, and yet you take it for granted that I do my damnedest to protect you. You go running off every afternoon to god knows where and I'm left running the house while you sit in the forests pitying yourself for still having a heartbeat, for not being six feet under like the rest of your family!"

Ginny held in the sobs that were threatening to spill off her eyelashes, her brown-eyed gaze dropping to the small patch of pale skin visible atop Draco's unbuttoned shirt. She knew he was right. She knew it was her own fault that she was constantly miserable, refusing to make the best of the only positive outcome of the war.

Her voice was small, almost inaudible, when her throat opened to respond to Draco's truthful words.

"I'm sorry, Draco. This was not the situation I pictured in my head a year ago when the war was starting and everyone was hopeful that Harry would win." She sniffled, the pause softening Draco's hard features as his grip loosened slightly. "I'm sorry, Draco. You should have just left me here by myself and run away while you still had the chance."

Draco was silent as the angry shell protecting his heart melted once more for the fiery redheaded witch that he had come to love over their time together. He did not have the courage to tell her directly. Draco was too cautious with his love and feared Ginny's rejection as easily as she feared a life alone. He did not have to stay here with her; he could have dumped her at the cottage when Luna rescued them in the first place. He had not lost everything in the war as Ginny had. Draco still had many bags of Galleons that he could exchange for a one-way ticket out of Britain.

But he couldn't.

Since that fateful and bloody day at Hogwarts, Draco had been enraptured with the strong spirit and feisty attitude of Ginny Weasley. He had known that by following Luna and escaping, they were leaving her family at the merciless hands of Lord Voldemort, and still he would not change a single action if it meant he would not have been able to spend the last ten months in the solitary presence of Ginny.

His words would not be able to say all that his heart was screaming to tell Ginny. Instead a labored hand reached up to lightly skim her tear stained face, his thumb and index finger gently grabbing her chin to force her to meet his gaze.

"I would have never done that, Ginny," Draco said, his words soft and resoundingly sincere. "You mean too much to me."

Her pouting lips trembled as her chocolate eyes widened and Ginny comprehended the tender meaning to his words. She could not move as Draco sent chills through her body with his feathery touch, his resolute silver gaze falling to stare at her parted lips. Ginny accidentally moaned when Draco's hips leaned against her, his tall weight pressing her bare back into the uneven wall, and Draco flicked his molten eyes up to Ginny's mocha orbs.

The almost imperceptible nod of her head was all the confirmation Draco needed before his blonde head tilted and lowered to press his full lips sweetly against Ginny's quivering mouth. Any breath that was left in her lungs was sucked out as her eyes shut soundly and she gave herself over to the all-consuming emotions renewed from Draco's delicate touch.

His neck rotated when Draco inched apart to pull in a quick breath before his lips hungrily found their place against Ginny. Once held firmly at her sides, Ginny now snaked one hand under Draco's arm to firmly grip the wet back of his shirt while the other hand slid around his hairline to weave through his blonde locks.

The pair melded together as their growing heat encompassed everything else. Ginny could not tell where she ended and Draco began; and they were still fully clothed. Their sparking chemistry was palpable on his tongue as Draco attempted to suffocate Ginny with his kisses. She seemed to be able to take it and met his aggressiveness with her own when Draco's fingers began anxiously clawing at the straps of her bra and thin camisole.

They were both panting for breath when their mouths finally disconnected. Ginny leaned her head back against the stone wall, her brown eyes closing and a happy smile pulling up her lips as genuine laughter bubbled forth. Draco dropped his head, resting his sweaty forehead on Ginny's shoulder as his hot breath blew across her chest.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly when Ginny quietly asked, "Why did you not tell me," referring to the burgeoning passion that was soon to drown her if Draco wasn't quick to respond.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt all this time?" She asked again.

Draco was hesitant but shyly lifted his head to look Ginny in the eyes before dropping his blonde head to steadily kiss her jawline.

"Because," Draco finally whispered, punctuating his words with a wet kiss, "I didn't want you to think that I had captured you, or that, that had been my plan all along, to keep you hidden."

Ginny giggled uncharacteristically, sighing as soft, throaty words slipped past her gaping lips as she bent her head next to his ear. "But now I know your secret, Mister Malfoy. What ever will you do with me?"

The naughty, sexy husk to her voice caught him off guard and Draco fumbled against her neck, his lips missing her jaw to press his nose against her collarbone as he deeply inhaled the earthen scent of Ginny Weasley, nipping lightly at the skin below. Both hands sliced through the drying strands of his blonde hair and Ginny jerked his head backwards to force his gaze on her, licking the seam of her lips seductively before biting down on her plump bottom lip.

A loud crack of lightening brightened the outside sky as a huge rumble of thunder shook the thin panes of glass along the barn. Draco cocked a blonde eyebrow and leered suggestively, one large hand holding Ginny firmly by the waist while the other moved up to cup the back of her head, drawing her face closer to his own.

When his open lips were parted an inch from her waiting mouth, Ginny shivered and shut her eyes, Draco's breath a warm caress against her naked skin. His lips turned up in a jovial smirk, his words a promising whisper before his mouth once more covered her own, sealing their fates and growing a love that under any other circumstances would not have survived.

"I'm going to make you mine."

.

.

.

.

**A/N: yay yay! D/G always makes me so warm and fuzzy inside. It just seems meant to be. Anyways, thanks a bunches for reading. This will more than likely go through various editings after I've reread it hundreds of times but please, please, please review and let me know what YOU think! Every opinion counts and I want to hear yours. **


End file.
